


Somnus

by LogicDive



Series: Somnus [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Betrayal, Dark, Dark!Noctis, Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Its a mix of XV and Versus XIII, M/M, No one is safe from me, People may or may not act as they do in game, Sex, So very dark, Suicide, Unhappy Ending, Versus XIII, Visions, bad stuff ahead this ship is sinking, but nyx is here, downhill from here everyone, he serves the goddess etro, nyx always makes everything better, oh god my heart my feels, seriously don't read if you don't like dark, seriously have I warned you enough, so much death..., the goddess of death, why am I doing this to myself, you know this cant go anywhere good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: The Lucis Caelum family as long servered the Goddess Etro, Goddess of Death. Upon them, she granted a crystal to protect Insomnia, cloaking the city in an eternal night. To those of the Lucis Caelum line, it was one of blood and sacrifice; a blessing and a curse.Now, the King of Kings has come and all will be judged in these final days as hidden agendas are uncovered and betrayal hides around every corner. Will Noctis be able to fulfill his destiny, or become a victim of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts).



> This is a dark piece, and may be a slow update but I am very excited by it and have much of the outline done. Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and I give you much love for them.
> 
> This is dedicated to Jasper_Raven for helping me out with this tragic mess, reading it and believing in it. So much love for ya! Also a shout out to IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart for being so supportive!

_The time is out of joint: O cursed spite,_  
That ever I was born to set it right!  
_**Hamlet Act I, Scene V** _

●○|}¤(☆)¤{|○●

Regis stood before the crystal, his hands clenched tightly as he thought of his wife lying below. Aulea was about to bear him a son, his first child, and heir to his kingdom. For months, only happiness had reigned within their lives as they awaited their child, but as he stood within that room high above the city all he felt was anger. “How much must be sacrificed before you are satisfied.”

_“All that exists must perish, young king. Your son has been chosen by the stars, and therefore the question falls to you. Accept your son's fate, allow the union, and in doing so lose the mother,” The voice echoing within his mind paused. “Or condemn all that you swore to protect and bring forth their demise.”_

“Why them,” His words were hasty, a mix of fury and anguish. “Why not me? Take my life, let me bear the burden you wish to place upon my son!” Silence met his words, and he knew, as he’d always known - what had been prophesied could not be changed. He’d known the risks, and so had she, the chance that their child would be the one. “You are asking me to choose between my wife and my kingdom.”

_“All must be given for the son, the stars have decreed and so it shall be.”_

Gazing up at the crystal, his eyes shone with unshed tears. “All for my son.” Regis paused for a moment, then nodded lightly. “Then, what must be will be.”

_“As it is decreed, the union of souls shall fall upon your son. Upon his birth, the mother will expire, and her life shall signal the coming of the chosen.”_

There was nothing that could be done, fate was a fickle mistress. Hours later as Regis sat there holding her hand he knew that her time had come, and he could see the acceptance in her eyes. Aulea beheld him with the same sweet smile, the last of her strength held on with a quiet dignity. Their son laid within the crib, mere feet from them, and she knew. “The stars shine for him, and death had opened its doors.” He could only nod, knowing what he had done to her, to his son. “All for the chosen…into Etro’s care.”

So she smiled and he wept, begging her for forgiveness. In her mercy, she granted him his wish and in her heart, she knew it would not ease his suffering. She mourned the thought of leaving them alone, and in the end, there was nothing that could be done. She passed on silently as Regis held her hand, his heir’s future all but sealed.

All for the son.

●○|}¤(☆)¤{|○●

Insomnia.

It was considered a crowning achievement in comparison to the lands that bordered the kingdom. Its mighty walls stood as a silent reminder. A reminder of what had been given and of what had been taken away, to obtain the peace that now reigned. Long had the citizens been guarded by the strength of the crystal and the royal bloodline that served as its protectors. Such safety came with a price to all within the city.

To those of the Lucis Caelum line, it was one of blood and sacrifice; a blessing and a curse. Still, it shone as a beacon of eternal peace, but at the price of an eternal night. The people of Insomnia lived within a constant cycle of dusk and twilight, and the sun simply a second moon to all who called it their home.

Thus, Insomnia was called the Star of Lucis. By the crystals power, a magical barrier was formed that arched across the sky like a veil. The very air pulsed with the power of it as bright shocks of blue, purple and green flowed across its surface like waves of the ocean. The lights of the city echoed this awe-inspiring beauty, the streets lined with shops and buildings lit from base to tip with the neon glow of artificial lighting. Billboards flashed with bright images, fighting for the attention of the public below, as large screens graced the sides of tall buildings, showing the latest in Insomnian technology.

At the heart lay the Citadel, it was the largest building within the kingdom, standing taller than any other structure, and the palace in which the royal family had lived since its creation. It glowed with a constant bluish-purple haze due to the crystal that was housed high above the city streets and would have been awash with light and color, dusk or night.

Yet this evening it laid dark, a shadow against the twilight that reminded all of the tragedy that had taken place weeks before. The attack on the Lucis Caelum line by a daemon that had left the King injured and the heir within a deep coma. So, all eyes watched, waiting for the Citadel to once again shine like a jewel, and their mourning to be lifted. To announce that their prince had awakened.

They waited, the flag of Lucis flying at half-staff in respect for the young boy and his father. The winged skull, tinned silver, and gold against Lucian black gave the people hope as Insomnia's motto graced the lips of all:

_Etro ut tenemur, per tenebras salvi facti sumus._

_To Etro we are bound, by darkness we are saved._

Little did the people know that within the heir’s chambers small fingers twitched around the carbuncle figurine within his grasp. Eyes like the darkened skies slowly slid open, the very heavens seeming to be reflected there. Glancing to the side, he saw his father sleeping in the high-backed chair pushed close to the bed, the elders figure hunched over at an uncomfortable angle. His hand moved to touch his father's, halting when movement at the end of the bed caught his attention.

There stood a tall man, rugged, a light scruff creating a shadow of a beard along his tanned jawline. Ice blue eyes stood out, holding a humor within them, as a light smirk pulled at his lips. He was dressed in the uniform of the Kingsglaive, silver standing out against the black fabric that seemed to blend into the darkened room around him, his feet separated slightly as he held his hands behind his back.

The man stood there simply watching the Prince that was watching him, no words passing between them for several minutes until a light sigh left the boy's lips. “Who are you?” Noctis’ voice was a rough whisper from disuse, coughing lightly a moment later. Yet this stranger simply stood there, with that damned smirk, continuing to watch him. For a moment, he wondered if this was still a dream, a vision that was being shown to him like so many had before; yet it seemed so real.

_“You know who he is, and what you are… what you must become. Do you remember?”_

Letting out a light breath, he looked from the stranger to his father who still slept, and back again. He knew that voice, for it had kept him company within the endless sleep he’d been trapped in until now. “You're not a Kingsglaive.” It was a statement, not a question. Still the man said nothing, causing a sound of annoyance to leave Noctis a moment later. “Speak to me.” There was a pause, his hands fiddling with the small charm he still held.

_“We stood upon the crossroads, at the gates into the land beyond, you and I. Speaking of what was and what would be. I blessed you, child of death, and I gave you into his care.”_

“You did.” It was like a distant memory that became clearer the more he was reminded. Yes, he’d met this man and knew him.

_“He knelt before you, swore his life to you, and his name graced your lips. Do you remember it? Speak his name, for he is yours, and you are his, bound by my power and grace, to forever serve the true King of Kings.”_

For a moment, there was silence, dark orbs continuing to hold those of an otherworldly ice. Then the prince relaxed, nodding his head lightly as the man’s smirk seemed to grow. “Nyx.”

Nodding slightly, he dropped to one knee and bowed his head in honor to the young man before him. “Forever yours, bound by duty and the grace of Etro.”

"Yes, you are Nyx. You are my knight, my protector.” He knew, he remembered and it was as if Noctis’ had never known a time that this man hadn’t been by his side.

Nyx looked back up at him, that same smirk still gracing his features as he stood. “Welcome home, little prince.”

 

●○|}¤(☆)¤{|○●


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world that shifted around him was beautiful, the colors luminous like a watercolor painting that was still damp, like a dance moving gradually, elegantly. There was a calm flow and order to everything, even the air, as he moved his hand to watch the streams of translucent blue curve and wrap around his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dark piece, and may be a slow update but I am very excited by it and have much of the outline done. Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and I give you much love for them.
> 
> There is also a companion piece that will be updated as this comes out. It's more of a lore guide, that explains things within the story (people, places, items) with a bit more detail that can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10765263/chapters/23874420

Somnus

The time is out of joint: O cursed spite,

That ever I was born to set it right!

**Hamlet Act I, Scene V**

●○|}¤(☆)¤{|○●

Stepping out of the elevator, Ignis made his way down the long windowless hallway, dimmed wall sconces set every few feet the only source of light in the claustrophobic space. When the Citadel was built, the entire floor had been designed as such, allowing little access to the chamber that held the crystal the royal family had been gifted generations earlier. Insomnia’s one protection from outside forces that would see their kingdom fall.

Even getting to the crystal was a test of patience. The lower hallway laid at the back of the Citadel, far away from the main elevators and guarded by several Crownsguard along the route at all times, day or night. Once there, another hall that was accessed, which led to a small elevator that seemed to rotate between the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive monitoring it. This was the only lift that could stop on the floor that held the crystal, and access to the area was heavily restricted. As far as Ignis knew only a handful of people could come here, he being one of those as the advisor to the future King of Lucis.

Another was the unmoving shadow that never seemed to leave the prince's side, presently standing before the door that led into the very room he needed access to; Nyx Ulrik. While the man was known to Ignis, he remained an enigma to him as well. Appearing within the palace one night, coincidentally the same night that the prince had awoken from his coma. He'd been confused at first yet at the same time, there had been a feeling of recognition. As if he’d always known him, and in the years since he’d remained an annoying and unchanging presence at the Prince’s side, literally. Ignis had noticed it a few years ago, Nyx didn't seem to age, looking exactly as he had the day Noctis had introduced them to one another.

Closing the distance between them, he adjusted his glasses before looking up at the man and speaking. “I was advised by multiple sources that you were informed of this afternoon's council meeting well in advance, Sir Ulrik, yet you did not present the prince as expected.” While the man didn't move, pale eyes like ice glanced over at him as a small smirk played across his lips. Ignis detested that damn look. “Would you please take a care to assure he is available for his set appointments.”

A chuckle fell from the dark figure, a light shrug accompanying it. “I'm just the charming knight, you're the babysitter.”

“I am his advisor, Sir Ulrik. A position, that it is obvious, you would be useless in performing.” This man could be infuriating at the best of times. “We are supposed to coordinating our efforts to assure that Noctis is not only protected but supported in all aspects of his royal duties.” Glancing beyond him for a moment, aqua eyes looked back at the man before brushing him aside and placing a hand on the door to the crystals chamber. “How long has his highness resided within?”

Nyx allowed the advisor to do so, amused more than anything and replied to his question. “Few hours?” His view shifted from the advisor to the door, falling into a relaxed stance.

“I can be assured that you have not found it in his highness's best interest to check on him." It was a question, not a statement, Ignis knew this man far too well. "Is it wise to allow the prince to be left alone in such a state, and for so long?” He was getting annoyed, the prince's personal glaive was always acting in such a way, he claimed the title of the heir's protector but seemed to show little care for what Noctis did.

“Spec's, we have been over this. If he needs me I’ll know, otherwise, I let the little prince do what he wants.”

A sound of annoyance echoed in the dark hallway as Ignis glanced back over at Nyx. “Or, he shall pass away due to your negligence.” The words held a bite to them, clearly showing the advisors dislike of the situation. Raising his hand from the surface, he knocked lightly but received no response. “I will not stand by and allow this to continue any further.”

Pushing open the large double doors, Ignis entered, followed a moment later by the arrogant ass that dared to call himself a protector. In his mind, that title was up for debate at this point. Ignis stood at the entrance for a moment, taking in his surroundings which always seemed to leave him speechless and a bit uncomfortable. The chamber had been built much like the hallway without, holding no windows, which made the crystal in the center the only source of light within the space. It was built in the shape of an octagon, which was mirrored in the center of the room by the container that held the crystal and was presently sitting open to allow the room to be flooded with the violet-blue light that seemed to come off of it in waves.

On the far side, opposite the doors, was a large dais. Upon it sat a throne made of black metal and velvet. There sat the Prince, one arm propping up his head, his leg tossed over the opposite, looking as if he were asleep. Of course, they knew better, and while sleeping would be the easiest way to explain his current condition, it went far deeper than that. It was the Opheliac, a drug that had long been used by the Lucian royalty to commune with the land of the dead and their Goddess, Etro. It was the culprit that did this to Noctis, placing him in into this deathlike state that made Ignis fret over the heir’s health and safety.

Ignis made his way across the room, allowing Nyx to do as he pleased. His main concern was for his charge, not the recklessness of one glaive. “Your Highness, Noct?” Touching the young man's cheek, he frowned at the chill that he found there, his features paler than they would normally be. While it was considered normal to be in such a state when under the influence, he'd never gotten used to it in the years since Noctis had been introduced to the drug by his father.

“Hey Iggy, how's the little prince?”

“Ah, your sudden concern for his highness’s well-being is touching.” He couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice as he continued to check over the prince. “He’s cold to the touch, and his pulse is slow.” Was the response a moment later, worry obvious on his features. He could see the rapid movement of his eyes under closed lids, which did ease his concern. “His breathing his shallow, but it is obvious that he is deep in a trance.”

Nodding, Nyx finally made his way over, caressing the young man's cheek. He allowed his hand to pause there for a moment, before pulling back. “He’s communing.”

“How do you…” Shaking his head, the advisor righted himself. It was unsettling how, at times, Nyx seemed to care little for what the prince did. At the same time, it was as if the man could read Noctis’ mind. “For the time being, we shall allow the prince to continue as he is,” he met those icy eyes once again. “Who are we to disturb him. That said, you should have checked on the prince much sooner, Sir Ulrik.”

Once again, he gave him that look, that twist of his lip that screamed of secrets he hid. That knew so much more than he was saying. If he could be honest with himself, Ignis just wanted to punch him once, but such actions were unbecoming of one in his place.

“Believe me Specs, I would know if our little prince was in danger.”

“Overconfidence will be your downfall one day.” When it happened, he honestly hoped that he would be there, but the only reaction he got was a light chuckle. There was one thing that he knew… Nyx Ulrik was infuriating, and he would never change his mind on that.

●○|}¤(☆)¤{|○●

The world that shifted around him was beautiful, the colors luminous like a watercolor painting that was still damp, like a dance moving gradually, elegantly. There was a calm flow and order to everything, even the air, as he moved his hand to watch the streams of translucent blue curve and wrap around his fingers. Before him laid a grass-covered cliff littered with flowers, the sky stretching… seeming to go on forever in a never changing dusk; it was peaceful. A place that he could reflect, look into himself and his future without fear of being judged or belittled.

“Are you scared, my son?”

Noctis turned, dark blue eyes meeting orbs of the same shade as a smile pulled at her rose-colored lips. She was pale and beautiful, her dark hair hung loose and long down her back, seeming to float around her as if in water. She made her way closer, dark black gown caressing her small frame, an equally small hand slipping into his own so naturally that it eased his soul.

She had died when he had been born, and he’d never knows her outside of this world, the Land of the Dead. Noctis could see himself in her, the quirk of her lips when she was amused. The strength in her lithe frame, and the way she held herself, head high as if none could oppose her. She was what a Queen should be, should have been if she had not left the world so soon. He could see why his father looked at him with sad eyes at times or would give a loving smile as he spoke to him. He was everything that she had been, that could have been in another life.

“Mother?”

The hold on his hand tightened as she looked out over the endless sky, twilight reflected in midnight hues. “Do you see, my love?” Her free hand motioned across the horizon, elegant like a dancer, the clouds gathering slowly; darkening as if a storm were coming. “Can you see that this world is on fire?” His breath hitched at her words, nodding slightly as she pointed towards the darkness in the distance. “Your father is dying, and the Empire comes. No one is safe, and you are the one that all will look too.” Glancing up at him, her hand dropped as if lead, to her side. “Can you bring forth the retribution that so many will seek?”

Noctis didn’t know how to respond, but he could see the movement across this world, this Land of the Dead. It was distant but it resonated chaos, disorderly and inconsistent as the sky continued to move; to show him a future that could be. Nothing was certain, all was up to fate, and the endless measure of time and space.

“You were blessed by Etro, the Goddess of Death, blessed by the night and the moon. You will be praised as the King of Kings,” A chilled hand caressed his cheek, bringing him out of his thoughts. “It is a dark path that you walk, my dearest Noctis, my little love. There is a power within you that will allow you to do great things, dreadful things, to change our very future. Yet, you do not possess what matters, not yet.” An image flashed before him and Noctis knew it well, the Ring of the Lucii that his father has in his keeping. “Many will see it as the key, for a King without power is no King at all. Remember, a King who cannot stand against the coming storm, cannot bring forth the destiny that has been entrusted to him.”

“When will the storm come?” The words were soft, dark eyes continuing to watch an unknown future that may or may not come to pass, and yet her words echoed in his mind. The coming storm meant that some part of his destiny was finally moving into place, though it could be days or years before he felt its influence.

“It is unknown, but you must build this future for yourself, Noctis. You must show the world that the King of King’s has come and that you have the power to create a new world.” Glancing up, her chin barely rested on his shoulder as her voice turned to no more than a whisper. “Be wary of those around you, my darling. The dead whisper of those who would be trusted, and those who would betray, who would be betrayed. If the past has taught us anything, it is that bad things happen to good people. To good Kings.”

Noctis glanced at her for a moment before placing a tender kiss on her forehead. “I understand mother.” The skies around him shook violently as if disturbed, his free hand rising to clutch at his chest. “Someone is here… Nyx, Ignis.” For a moment, he wondered how long he’d been within the crystals chamber. It was odd that they would enter while he was communing, they wouldn’t have disturbed him unless a concern had arisen. “I should return.” Placing a tender kiss to her knuckles, Noctis turned and made his way for the thick fog that encased the land behind him, the veil between the living and the dead.

“Noctis,” He paused, but did not look back at her. “My son, you will either rule or be ruled. For now, the power lies with them, and your father cannot stop the flood that is coming. Show them who you are.”

With those words, the world around faded away into an icy hue as he focused on the man standing above him. Noctis felt stiff, cold, which were all normal when coming out of his drug-induced state. “Nyx…” The single word was coarse as if he’d just awoken. There was a touch, like fire, to his neck as his protector reached down to feel his pulse.

Seeming satisfied, the warmth disappeared a moment later. “Welcome back to the world of the living, little prince.” The groan that left the prince's lips only served to make the glaive smirk even more.

●○|}¤(☆)¤{|○●


End file.
